


Dads, Duties and Disney

by beardyswrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disney References, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Extended Scene, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardyswrites/pseuds/beardyswrites
Summary: In which Alec observes the wonders of life, Magnus isn't as subtle as he thinks he is, and happiness can be defined by the colour blue. Oh, and these two are absolute dorks still in love.





	Dads, Duties and Disney

**Author's Note:**

> A little expansion on the Malec end scene in 3x22! I’m absolutely ecstatic how happy these two are a year on (what utter lovebirds, honestly), and I wanted to add in a little canon something from the TMI verse. Enjoy!! xx

“Hmm, wards repair? Yeah, I’m pretty booked up, but I think I might be able to fit something in.” His phone cradled against his neck, Magnus picked up his book full of appointments and clicked a pen on, admiring his own elegant handwriting as he flicked through the filled pages. “Everyone’s been recalibrating their wards lately to allow for downworlders,” he explained. He paused. “What about ... hmm, Tuesday at 3pm?”

He glanced up as the front door opened. Alec stepped into the room, throwing a smile at Magnus. He peered off to the side of the living area, craning his neck. Seemingly satisfied, he turned his attention back to his husband a moment later.

Magnus’s eyes shone fondly. “I’ll see you then, sir,” he spoke into his phone. He ended the call and tossed the device down on the sofa, scribbling the client’s name into his diary.

“How is the High Warlock of Alicante?” Alec asked, setting his briefcase down on one of the chairs and striding over to Magnus.

“Much better now that you’re here,” Magnus told him, pressing a brief, affectionate kiss to Alec’s cheek.

Smiling, Alec nodded at the cellphone; it had started buzzing with a new call. “Busier than ever, I see.” He sounded amused.

Magnus raised his eyes to the heavens dramatically. “It’s been ringing off the hook like that all day.” He shrugged. “But, I have _much_ better things to do.”

He tossed his book and pen over either side of his shoulders and stepped right into Alec’s space. Chuckling, Alec’s hands came to rest at his waist, holding him close. “Here’s to us,” he murmured.

Smiling, Magnus slid his arms up around Alec’s neck, fingers brushing his rune. “To us.”

Just as they were leaning towards one another, a piercing cry shattered the quiet. Alec froze, his eyes suddenly focused and alert.

Magnus pulled away. “Oh, dear,” he said, striding over to the cot on the far side of the room and peering into it. “Did Daddy wake you up? There, there, Max. Shh.”

There was a gurgle and a sniffle in response as Magnus wandered back to Alec, a small blue bundle in his arms. “I think he missed you.”

Alec carefully took the baby, his whole demeanor softening. “Hey, buddy,” he murmured, cradling Max and stroking a thumb across his blue forehead, his soothing voice calming down their little blueberry. “I missed you too. It was a long day at work, you wouldn’t believe me. I saw Uncle Luke; we had some _very_ important business to discuss -”

The tender expression on Alec’s face tugged at Magnus’s heartstrings. It was hard to believe that even eighteen months ago, Alec had been a closeted shadowhunter living at the New York Institute, following the Clave’s orders to the letter. Now, he was Inquisitor Lightwood-Bane, married to the love of his life, and he even had a family to raise in the beautiful city of Alicante. It was a life Magnus knew Alec had pined for almost as long as he had been on this earth.

“This is the best of both worlds, isn’t it?” Magnus said softly, reaching up to brush some of the curls away from Alec’s forehead as he fell quiet, content with simply holding Max. He was so proud of how he had come to balance work and family so effortlessly.

Alec shook his head slowly. “I just still can’t believe I get to have this,” he whispered, his voice wavering delicately. “It’s - it’s what ...”

“Dreams are made of?” Magnus finished for him as he trailed off, his voice lifting. _Two ..._

Alec nodded vigorously. “Yeah,” he smiled breathlessly. “Yeah, it is.”

A moment passed, both of them standing there quietly. Alec suddenly narrowed his eyes accusingly at his husband; Magnus found the look worryingly attractive. “Have you been watching Disney Channel again?”

Magnus’s eyes widened comically. “Max loves it!” he defended. “And even I must admit, those songs are remarkably catchy. Had that Hannah Montana girl stuck in my head for weeks. On that note, I should introduce her to the concept of glamouring; she’s always hiding under that frankly hideous blonde wig.”

Alec raised his eyebrows.

Oh, how Magnus loved stringing him along, slowly winding him up; he could see the barely hidden yet simmering amusement in his Alexander’s eyes. “That Descendants show is something wonderful as well. I _adore_ watching the mundanes creating magic with these special effects of theirs.”

The eyebrows went higher. “I suppose you want to do a Harry Potter marathon next?”

“Oh, darling! How, _thoughtful_ ,” Magnus teased, patting him on the chest and heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle for Max; the baby had begun to grizzle. “I enjoy watching those actors waving sticks around, shouting spells. Very imaginative, I must say.”

“I’ll talk to you about waving sticks around,” Alec grumbled, the fondness seeping back into his expression.

“Alexander! There are sensitive ears present!”

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, that Descendants mention was intentional. RIP Cameron Boyce, and thank you for being such a big part of everyone’s childhoods <3 still can’t believe it)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I’ve had a sudden lot of inspiration for Malec stuff lately after such a positive reaction to my first little oneshot collection ‘Get Your Flirt On’. Thank you everyone for all your kudos!! It’s meant the absolute WORLD to me.
> 
> Alec and Magnus banter is literally my favourite thing to write, it’s so much fun. These two have such a loving relationship. Ultimate couple goals.  
> This whole piece started with the idea of Magnus saying “What dreams are made of” and it quite literally snowballed from there.
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts down in the comments! Favourite lines, etc. Should I write more with Max and dad!malec? Kudos is, as always, greatly appreciated :) xx


End file.
